


you're a sunflower (i think your love would be too much)

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, i love the omegaverse with my whole heart, omega!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: Donghyuck swears that his incessant flirting with Mark is only to annoy their friends.Comes his first mistake: catching feelings.He can’t exactly fight it, so he tells himself that it's fine. They have time, so he’ll take it slow.But comes his second mistake: drunkenly making Mark his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mark?”

It’s a question. A thought and an impression. A feeling, maybe.

“Not Mark,” comes a familiar voice. “Sorry.”

Donghyuck’s eyes flutter open, and as the sunlight renders him momentarily blind, he’s overwhelmed by a throbbing in his skull.

“You drank too much yesterday,” his roommate comments with a small laugh. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay to you, Jeno?” the omega grumbles, face all drawn together. “I’m thirsty, get me something.”

“Am I your servant?” Jeno protests.

Yet, when his friend replies with a whine, he nods towards the bedside table on which sits a glass of water.

Donghyuck visibly softens. “Thanks.”

He guzzles the whole drink within seconds. After letting out a drawn sigh, he finds Jeno observing him with intent, sitting on the corner of the bed.

“...what?” Donghyuck asks.

“Won’t you tell me about your night?” Jeno inquires.

“My night?” he echoes, rubbing his eyes.

The beta’s eyebrows rise up. “You and Mark-hyung...”

“What about us?” Donghyuck replies, and there’s a vague sense of doom dawning on him.

“You guys... Well, you spent the night together,” Jeno declares, and Donghyuck chokes on air.

Flashes of warmth,

Thrill,

Pleasure;

Of Euphoria.

“Long time coming,” Jeno chuckles. “How was it?”

A long pause.

Jeno’s smile falters. “What’s wrong?”

Donghyuck can’t find the words to reply.  

**x**

 

He’s is bundled up in a panic nest, hugging his legs. By this time, Donghyuck would usually be relaxed, head cleared, a sense of security enveloping him. He shouldn’t still be ruminating, stressed and scared and mad at himself and at the world.

This is not how it was supposed to happen.

He shuts his eyes, breathing in slowly.

Seconds stretch into tiny eternities,

Until Jeno enters the room without permission.

When Donghyuck scowls at him, he wisely chooses to remain close to the door frame.

“You’ve been here for hours.”

A groan.

“Donghyuck,” the beta says carefully. “Did Mark-hyung… hurt you?”

“No!” Donghyuck splutters with indignation. “He’d never do that.”

Jeno nods. “I just wanted to be sure.”

“Why would you think he…”

He looks away.

“You’ve been really worked up over this.”

A pause.

“I thought you liked Mark-hyung,” Jeno offers.

No reply.

“It’s a first step, isn’t it?” the older one persists, eyes curving as an uncertain smile blossoms. “A bit impulsive, sure, but it’s something.”

There’s a long silence.

“I want to be alone.”

Jeno hesitates.

“Please.”

**x**

 

There’s a sort of hollowness in Donghyuck’s chest. It started as a subtle pinch when he woke up, but it’s been lingering, growing heavier and denser.

Not only is his mind stuck running in circles, his body is also giving away.

Great.

Donghyuck hates everything.

Everything…

Everything but Mark.

“ _Fucking dammit_.”

**x**

 

“I’m leaving for a bit,” Jeno tells Donghyuck. “Jaemin is coming back home soon, though. Are you going to be alright?”

“...”

“Donghyuck?”

“...”

“I know you can hear me.”

“...”

“Anyways, my bus is going to be there in a minute, so I’m leaving. Okay?”

A sigh.

“Well… Bye!”

**x**

 

Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Mark.

They were playmates, a lifetime ago, before Mark left for Canada. Donghyuck forgot about him without much thought. After all, friends at that age are only people with whom you play dumb made-up games. They’re your friends because they’re convenient, because you’re 9 and you get bored easily.

Right before Donghyuck entered university, Mark came back. He had changed greatly, of course, but under his newfound confidence and jawline, there was a lingering familiarity. It’s been about a year and a half since his return; a year or so since they reconnected by chance (“I’m sure you were stalking me.” “I barely remembered you, you dumbass”).

A lot of people have mistaken them for a couple, over the span of their rekindled friendship. Donghyuck used to find it hilarious. Him with _Mark_? That idiot who laughs too easily and who lets himself be constantly disrespected by his friends? Nonetheless, Donghyuck found it entertaining, and he began to flirt with Mark at every given occasion. It was a harmless game: Donghyuck liked to bother their circle of friends, and he enjoyed that little dopamine rush when he’d manage to make Mark stutter or blush.

Still, it meant nothing.

It wasn't supposed to, at least. 

**x**

 

“Hyuck?” Jaemin asks through the bedroom’s door. “Do you wanna talk?”

“No.”

A pause.

“I made some rice with eggs and soy sauce,” Jaemin singsongs. “Want some?”

A hesitation. The sound of someone dragging themselves.

The door opens with a click.

“Hi there,” Jaemin says with a gentle smile.

“Fuck off,” Donghyuck responds.

“Tsk,” Jaemin utters. “Sit down and eat the food I made with all my love.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Donghyuck snaps.

He still does as told, and Jaemin grins as he pulls a chair and settles next to the omega.

“How do you feel?”

A shrug.

“Hyuck,” Jaemin calls quietly. “You’re being kind of dramatic about this whole thing.”

“This is  _much_ more complicated than it seems,” the omega retorts, eyes are riveted on his chopsticks. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Jaemin says carefully. “But you won’t talk to us.”

A hesitation.

“We made a mistake,” Donghyuck says, almost in a whisper.

Jaemin blinks. “What do you mean?”

Donghyuck buries his head in his palms.

“If you regret it...” Jaemin begins, giving his friend’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure you guys can just talk it out. ”

“You don’t understand,” Donghyuck articulates with force, and he brings a hand to the base of his neck. “We didn’t just... We-”

The door slams open.

“The hell, Jen?” Jaemin shouts.

But then there’s a scent in the air,

There’s a pull,

A dizziness.

Mark is standing in the hall.

Something shifts.

The whole universe shifts.

“We need to talk,” Mark lets out, breathless.

Everything falls into place.

“Mark-”

“In private. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I can do it. I’m like, almost sure. Yeah. Let’s do this. 
> 
> ps: markhyuck abo is everything.  
> pps: feedback is always helpful ♡


	2. Chapter 2

 

Liking Mark was never a part of Donghyuck’s plans. All the schemes to get under his skin, to have the last word, to monopolize his attention… They were simply supposed to be a challenge. Something fun to pass the time.

Life would’ve been much easier if things had stayed that way.

**x**

 

Mark is an alpha.

In another time or another place, it might have a huge impact. Now and here, it’s a bit hard to tell what it entails. Mark’s behaviour is influenced by hormones and whatnot, but he isn’t a teenager anymore, and it’s difficult to differentiate what comes from his status as an alpha and what comes from his personality. Social norms are still confining, of course, but for the past few decades, people have been trying to make things change.

For Donghyuck, Mark being an alpha didn’t change all that much. The only inconvenience was people assuming they were together. (“We could pretend to break up so they’ll leave us alone.” “That… could work.”)

Came Mark’s rut.

It was…

Maddening,

In every way.

Why the hell did Mark suddenly smell so incredibly good? Now, Donghyuck feels lightheaded just being near him and his generic, musky scent. It isn’t even that nice, objectively speaking, so _why on Earth_ is he so affected? And yeah, omega and alphas, flowers and bees, blah blah blah… It isn’t like Mark is Donghyuck’s only alpha friend. In fact, Renjun barely has an effect on him, and, well, Jaehyun makes him feel _things_ , but literally anyone with eyes is affected by Jung Jaehyun.

Mark, on the other hand… His smell alone simultaneously makes Donghyuck want to bury himself in a hole to die there and to nuzzle his face in Mark’s neck and breathe him in until he loses consciousness. No in between.

Mark being an alpha shouldn’t have changed anything, Donghyuck thinks.

But here they are.

**x**

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier,” Mark says. “I needed time to think.”

There’s as much distance between them as physically possible - Donghyuck on the far end of his mattress while Mark is more or less trying to fuse with the wall. The alpha is on edge, fidgetty, and Donghyuck is actively repressing intrusive mental images of a certain cursed event, lest they render him completely incoherent.

“We mated,” Mark lets out.

It’s a statement, but something in his tone is off.

“Not fully,” Donghyuck shoots back, not daring to peek at the other’s neck.

Mark crosses his arms. “Right,” he murmurs.

The silence is heavy.

“Did I hurt you?” Donghyuck inquires in a small voice.

“Not really,” Mark answers. “I was a bit… Distracted.”

“ _Since you were fucking me_ ,” Donghyuck’s brain helpfully supplies.

He cringes.

“I’m sorry,” he says instead.

Mark shakes his head. “We were drunk-”

“Which was stupid.”

“-and it’s not like I didn’t let you.”

Donghyuck looks up.

“You couldn’t consent if you were drunk, hyung.”

The alpha opens his mouth. Closes it.

“This should never have happened,” Donghyuck declares sternly.

Mark stiffens.

“We have a single option,” Donghyuck says, and there’s something mechanical about the way he speaks. “Since you’re the only one who’s marked, we can make the bond disappear by completely avoiding each other’s pheromones.”

“That could take months,” Mark objects with a frown.

“I know.”

A step. Another. Mark is in front of the bed, and _god he’s too close_ . A part of the omega recognizes the Mark as _his_ _,_  and that involves an overload of emotions that he cannot deal with right now.

“That’s your plan?” Mark spits. “Disappearing from my life?”

“I’m not saying it’s going to be fun,” Donghyuck retorts adamantly.

“I don’t want it,” Mark mutters.

A flat chuckle. “Do you see another way?”

A pause.

“I don’t know,” Mark says, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just- It’s going to be too harsh, going through mate withdrawal while exams are coming up.”

“We’re not even completely bonded,” Donghyuck points out.

“It’s still going to be hard on us.”

Donghyuck thinks of how uncomfortable he felt when he woke up.

Of how it went away immediately when Mark showed up.

“We can’t afford it, Hyuck,” Mark says. “Just think of how bad your heats might get. Could you handle it?”

The omega’s shoulders sink. “I...”

“See?” Mark continues softly. “Let’s not-" He stumbles. "Let’s not abandon each other.”

Donghyuck chews on the inside of his cheek.

“Are you with me?” Mark asks, and Donghyuck’s stomach is churning.

There’s a long pause.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck capitulates. “I am.”

**x**

 

There are many factors involved in Donghyuck liking Mark. The first - the one that triggered everything - is biology.

He wishes it hadn’t been the start. He wishes he had fallen for Mark for more… legitimate reasons. Whatever that implies.

It seems unfair to Mark.

To himself.

Would he still like Mark in a universe where he was a beta?

Donghyuck knows that love is chemical. Every emotion comes down to the neurotransmitters in his brain, in the end.

But being so acutely aware of it,

That he’s binded by his body,

It takes away…

Sincerity,

Freedom.

Donghyuck loves.

He’s _in love_.

At times, it feels like a subterfuge.

He hates that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jake's voice* cool cool cool cool cool. 
> 
> ps: how are you guys feeling? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Before it completely sank in that he liked Mark, Donghyuck floated in an awful limbo. He wasn’t simply in denial: he was genuinely disoriented.

He remembers the first time he realized he wanted Mark to look at him - only at him. He remembers the guilt that overtook him. Mark didn’t owe him anything, so why did Donghyuck feel as if he was being wronged? As if it wasn’t fair that Mark was paying attention to someone else?

One day, he caught himself thinking about Mark,

Daydreaming,

About his laugh,

His smile,

The way the alpha’s hands felt in his.

That’s when he knew he was fucked.

**x**

 

“Mates?” Jaemin cries. “Really?”

Donghyuck heaves a sigh, exasperation written all over. On the opposite side of the table, Jeno is staring, jaw hanging.

“You don’t have any bite wound,” Jaemin comments, gesticulating towards the omega’s general direction.

“I noticed,” Donghyuck hisses.

“Oh my god,” Jaemin breathes. “You one sidedly took an alpha?”

“It’s just Mark.”

“ _Just Mark_?” Jaemin repeats, too aggravated for Donghyuck’s taste.

“Jaemin-”

“ _You marked an alpha_ ,” Jaemin says again, stretching out each syllable.

“Yes!” Donghyuck growls. “I know, for god’s sake!”

The beta seems to notice that his friend is on the verge of murdering him. “Sorry,” he utters. “I’m just pretty overwhelmed.”

A snort. “Tell me about it.”

Jaemin offers an apologetic smile.

“So...” Jeno says gently. “Are you guys getting together?”

“Of course not,” Donghyuck blurts.

Jaemin’s face falls. “But you like each other.”

“We really don’t,” Donghyuck disagrees, forcing himself to keep a neutral expression.

“You guys flirt like, all the time,” Jaemin argues.

“I’m the one who flirts; he always rejects me,” Donghyuck replies. “Besides, it’s just an inside joke. I doesn’t mean anything.”

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Jaemin asks, looking dumbfounded, and Jeno makes a sound between a cough and a chuckle.

The omega rubs his temples.

“Are you sure you don’t have feeling for him?” Jeno asks gently.

“You never shut up about Mark-hyung,” Jaemin interjects.

Donghyuck tries to come up with excuses. 

“I think he has a thing for you,” Jeno says.

A pause.

“He’s really protective,” Jeno continues. “And he always pays a lot of attention to you.”

He lets the words trail off. Jeno rarely jumps on the “Markhyuck Hype Train”, as Jaemin likes to call it. The fact that he’s the one speaking up makes everything feel even more unreal.

“We’re friends,” Donghyuck mutters.

Jaemin clicks his tongue. “It’s more than that.”

A thought surfaces.

Personal and raw,

Too close to him.

Under no circumstances would he usually say it aloud,

But he’s tired of it all.

“Well, I’m the only omega in our group, aren’t I?”

His two roommates still, and the words reverberate in the room.

“Hyuck…” Jaemin lets out.

“It’s true,” Donghyuck intones.

He stands up.

Turns away.

“It’s late,” he says. “I’m heading to bed.”

**x**

 

It’s not that Donghyuck thinks it’s hopeless.

Mark and him... They’re good friends. The have a great chemistry.

Before this mess, he simply didn't feel ready. He thought it was better to take his time than to face rejection.

He just wanted to make it right.

Now, that chance is gone.

**x**

 

Donghyuck is rarely one to wake up early, but he has an early appointment. He's about to join his roommates for breakfast, when a sound makes him freeze. 

“An unreciprocated mating bite on an alpha…” says Jaemin's voice. “You gotta admit that it’s unconventional, even today.”

The conversation is muffled by the wooden door, but the words come through with an unfortunate clarity. 

“Mark-hyung and Donghyuck aren’t the most conventional pair,” Jeno replies, and there's a chuckle. 

Donghyuck gulps. He’s fairly certain that peering on this conversation won’t do him any good, but he can’t help it.

“Hyuck likes Mark-hyung,” Jaemin says.

“Obviously.”

“Hyung likes Hyuck too.”

“I think so,” Jeno says. “They did sleep together and all.”

A laugh.

“When Injun brought him home…” Jaemin begins. “I wasn’t sure if he was joking.”

A long pause.

“Did you notice it when you saw him?” Jaemin questions.

“The bite?”

The sound of shuffling.

“He was wearing some kind of turtleneck,” Jeno replies.

Before he can think, Donghyuck pushes the door.

“He’s hiding it?” he hears himself asks.

He’s standing in the middle of the kitchen, and the others look at him with round eyes.

“Hyuck- That’s…” Jaemin stutters.

_What am I doing?_

“Was he?” he insists. “Hiding it?”

“Maybe that wasn’t his goal,” Jeno suggest half-heartedly. “It could’ve been a coincidence.”

“Is he embarrassed of it?” Donghyuck asks, blood rushing to his face. “Because I’m an omega?”

“Donghyuck-”

“You don’t fucking get it, do you?” he goes on. “You’re just a beta, you have no idea how I feel!”

“That's enough,” Jaemin growls, and all his usual warmth is nowhere to be found.

There’s something about it that triggers a primal fear, and Donghyuck’s anger rapidly turns into distress.

It all comes at once,

He’s terrified,

He’s furious,

He’s heartbroken.

A sob tears through his chest.

“Hyuck?” comes Jaemin’s voice.

Donghyuck feels arm circling him.

“I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m sorry.” 

The words of comfort flood, but they don’t mean anything.

“I- I ruined it,” he manages to get out between two sobs.

“What?” Jeno asks gently.

“E-everything.”

He coughs, choking on his own spit.

He’s so pathetic.

“Shhh,” Jaemin murmurs into his hair, rubbing circles on his back. “We got you, Hyuckie.”

“We can talk later,” Jeno adds. “Or not at all.”

“You’re going to be alright,” Jaemin assures.

Donghyuck’s lips thin as he continues to hiccup, and he tries to focus on his friends’ embrace.

It makes him feel safe.

After some time,

He calms down.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks, a careful hand on Donghyuck’s back.

At times like these, the omega would usually give a sarcastic reply, but he simply shakes his head.

The two others exchange a glance.

“I’ll deal with it,” Donghyuck whispers after a moment. “I just… I need some time to find a way out.”

**x**

 

They kissed once.

The whole gang was spending the night at Renjun’s, and as the others peacefully slept, Donghyuck’s brain couldn’t seem to shut up. He decided he’d share the pain with someone else, so he crawled his way to Mark. Donghyuck doesn’t remember what happened exactly, but he assumes that after whining about being woken up, Mark gave up and entertained him for a while. Then, in a moment of masochistic madness, he asked Mark to kiss him. He was already deep in his feeling, but he said that he simply wanted to “know what it’s like to kiss an alpha”. Which must have sounded ridiculous.

Somehow, Mark accepted to humour him.

The kiss wasn’t great. The angle was off, and the general mood was plain awkward.

“Well, that was, uh-” Mark began when they parted, still mere inches from each other.

“Bad.”

A laugh. “Yeah. Not the best.”

“Agreed.”

They never mentioned it again.

**x**

 

It’s 3am when Donghyuck's phone rings. He curses, glancing at the screen with a grimace.

His heart skips a beat, and he clears his throat.

“Hey,” Donghyuck lets out.

“Let’s be together,” Mark replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fee to join the Markhyuck Hype Train Club is to share your thoughts on this story so far!
> 
> ps: love y'all  
> pps: i accidentally posted the chapter ealier today, sorry if a notif startled you or smt dfghjkl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but I think you guys will enjoy it :'''

“...what?”

“I want to complete the mating.”

The words slowly sink in.

“Why?” Donghyuck utters.

He tries to not sound hopeful.

“I want us to be together,” Mark says again.

“Why?” Donghyuck insists.

 _Say it. Please, just say it_.

“To take care of you,” Mark replies.

Silence.

“Hyuck?” Mark hesitates. “Look… You mean a lot to me, and I don’t want you to suffer. What happened, it’s… I should’ve been more careful, you know?”

A few seconds.

“Because you’re older?” Donghyuck asks in a low voice. “Because you’re an alpha?”

“I… I guess, yeah.”

“I’m not some duty you have to fulfill,” Donghyuck lets out, and he feels drained and worn out.

His heart is breaking a little more.

“That’s not what I meant,” Mark protests.

“I don’t want it.”

 _“_ What?” Marks asks, almost in a whisper.

“I don’t want it,” Donghyuck reaffirms, and there’s a pressure building behind his eyes. “I don’t want to be your mate.”

_Not like this._

A long pause.

“I understand,” the alpha finally says. “I shouldn’t have pushed it before asking. It was dumb, I’m sorry. It’s late, I- I’m not thinking straight.”

“...it’s okay.”

A deep breath.  

“Go back to bed, Donghyuck-ah.”

“You too. Good night, hyung.”

 _Click_.

**x**

 

For the past few days, a huge part of Donghyuck’s consciousness has been busy with one task: avoiding any thought related to _that_ night. Evidently, trying to repress his memories only made them more persistent, and by this point, his recollection of the evening nearing completion.

They were celebrating Renjun’s birthday at the latter’s place. Jeno and Jaemin had an exam early in the morning, so they left right after getting dinner. Renjun decided that they’d watch some Chinese movie involving a baby monster who only talked in babbles, because, according to him, it looked exactly like Chenle (“Hey!!”). Since it was his day, Renjun was even more assertive than usual, and he decided to not put subtitles. (“It’s like I’m forced to read them even I don’t need to,” he justified. “It’s really annoying.”)

It was the middle of the night, and they were all pretty drunk - both on alcohol and on physical exhaustion. Halfway through the movie, Mark was becoming clingy. Drinking did that to him: he’d begin to cuddle anything and anyone, shedding his usual inhibitions. At that point, he was probably a 9/10 on the Na Jaemin Skinship Scale.  

“Why are you so tall?” Mark inquired slopely, nuzzling his forehead on Jisung’s shoulder. “You were a baby when I met you… What happened? I don’t understand.”

“Oh my god,” Jisung muttered, trying to wiggle away. “Ahhh- This is terrifying, please stop.”

“Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck called, reaching for him by laying across Jisung’s lap.

“Hyung!” Jisung whined. “Please!”

Donghyuck let himself fall from the couch, then sort of rolled his way to the alpha.

“You’re warm,” Donghyuck said after a second, pressing Mark’s hand on his cheek.

The older one chuckled softly, and Donghyuck melted onto him.

“Can I have a hug?” Donghyuck mumbled with a pout.

Mark hummed, and pulled on the omega’s arm.

They managed to shift until Donghyuck was between Mark’s arms, the alpha’s head resting on his shoulder.

“You smell nice,” Mark whispered in his ear, and Donghyuck’s chest expanded.

It was so rare that the alpha let anyone in his personal space, and Donghyuck wanted to feel him even closer. He was trying to fall deeper into the embrace when he heard Mark make this _sound_.

It was long and low and came all the way from his throat and Donghyuck could feel the vibrations on his back and-

 _Oh god_.

 _Ohhhh god_ -

“What the fuck, guys?” Renjun exclaimed. “Get a room!”

Everyone was staring, but Donghyuck’s universe was limited to Mark.

“Would you like that?” the alpha asked, eyes filled with wonder and softness and everything sweet.

_Holy shit-_

“What?” Chenle shrieked.

“I wasn’t serious!” Renjun bellowed. “Guys, for real, what the fuck-”

“Yes,” Donghyuck blurted.

A smile tugged at Mark’s lips as new cries of indignation rose.

“Really?” Mark asked.

“God, yes,” Donghyuck breathed, vigorously nodding. “Absolutely.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I wish I could write slow burn, but hey. I bring what I can to the table ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Donghyuck has never been able to never tell if Mark likes him.

It isn't that he thinks it's impossible. They just… They’ve always had a peculiar dynamic. He isn't sure who to blame for it. Is it him, for being too playful, to a point where game and reality have blended into a blob of confusion? Is it Mark, who often pushes him away, but never properly rejects him? Is it everyone else, who looks at them and assumes this and that?

Can he blame biological imperatives? Society as a whole?

He doesn't know. He's confused and overwhelmed, and he wishes he could just _know_.

Still, somehow, in spite of everything…

He likes Mark.

A lot.

Sure, it's tainted in ways he doesn't fully comprehend, but it's something burning deep in his heart, filling him with warmth and sparks and longing.

It isn’t that far fetched to think Mark could feel the same, is it?

But now that they're mated, it's too late,

Because if Mark does feel something, will it actually be love?

Or just affection? A sense of responsability?

Would he be able to tell?

 

**x**

When Donghyuck steps into the apartment, he finds Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno sitting at the kitchen table, eyes fixed on him.

“Hi...” he greets with a frown, kicking his shoes off. “What’s going on?”

“You’re scared,” Renjun declares.

A pause.

“What?”

“You won’t let Mark-hyung in,” Renjun says. “Because you’re scared.”

“This is an intervention, by the way” Jaemin chimes in.

Donghyuck stares at them, unmoving, trying to wrap his mind around this ridiculous interaction. 

“You’re mates,” Renjun says. “But you won’t even have a proper conversation.”

“What is this?” Donghyuck replies, walking to the table warily, feeling betrayed by the ones he considers his best friends. “Are you playing emissaries for Mark or something?”

“We’re trying to help,” Jeno replies in a soft voice.

“You guys are too stupid to deal with it yourselves,” Renjun says, waving a hand in the air. “It’s getting on my nerves.”

“How does this even concern you?” Donghyuck shots back, irritation creeping into his voice.

Renjun makes a face, but before he can answer, Jaemin speaks up. “We’re worried about you guys, Hyuck.”

“We’re fine,” the omega replies sharply.

“No, you aren’t,” Renjun drops.

There’s a pause, and Donghyuck’s defenses falter in the slightest.

“Maybe we aren’t,” he mutters. “So what?”

“So, have a fucking conversation,” Renjun answers, exasperated.

“Stop fucking swearing at me,” Donghyuck hisses, stepping towards his room.

“Donghyuck, wait-” Jeno calls,

But the omega ignores him.

He opens the door,

And on his bed,

Just sitting there...

“Hyung,” Donghyuck lets out.

“H-hey,” Mark says, offering an awkward wave.

Donghyuck looks over his shoulder.

“We’re leaving!” Renjun exclaims, already walking towards the front door.

“Love you, Hyuck,” Jaemin adds, and Jeno tries to smile.

Steps, movement. The entrance closing.

Silence falls.

“Yeah, uh…” Mark begins. “Sorry about that.”

Donghyuck’s back slides down along his library until he's on the floor, and he makes a sound akin to a groan.

“I kind of told Renjun about… Like, our thing,” Mark says, folding his arms and almost immediately unfolding them.

“Mister No Sympathy?” Donghyuck retorts.

Mark chuckles nervously. “All things considered, he might not have been the best choice. I don’t know, he asked and I… I was kinda stressed, you know, so I just- Like, I know I should’ve asked you before, it’s your life as much as mine-”

“It’s fine,” Donghyuck interrupts him. “Forget it.”

“Oh…” Mark murmurs. “Alright.”

There’s a long pause, and Donghyuck can feel his pulse in his entire body. It’s quite an uncomfortable experience.

“I think he’s right, though,” Mark says quietly. “We _should_ talk.”

Donghyuck sighs, unable to keep the annoyance off his face. “What is there to say?”

“Uh…” Mark lets out, visibly taken aback. “I mean, like- What are we gonna do?”

Donghyuck hates everything.

“I just want all of it to end.”

The alpha takes a deep breath.

“Why?” he asks.

Their eyes meet. “It was a mistake, hyung. We both know that.”

Mark’s lips twitch, be he remains composed. “Why do you think that?”

The omega blinks, suddenly feeling small.

“It was a one-time thing,” he says. “We aren’t even dating.”

Silence.

“Hyuck…” Mark lets out. “Do you want to be with me?”

He doesn't answer, and Mark gulps.

“I don’t want to force anything onto you,” the older declares. “I know mating is a big commitment. It’s just that… Now that we’re here, I feel like there’s this possibility for us, you know?” He pauses. “And you know how I feel about you.”

Donghyuck tenses. “What do you mean?”

Mark looks surprised.

Hurt. Puzzled.

Until something lights up in his gaze,

And he jumps up, body almost jerking towards the omega.

“You don’t remember?” Mark questions, and his pheromones fill the space between them. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You really don’t?” Mark insists, lowering himself to Donghyuck’s level.

“Get the to point,” Donghyuck snarls.

“Before you marked me,” the alpha says, searching Donghyuck’s eyes with a newfound urgency. "That's when I told you."

Mark is too close, and Donghyuck can barely breath, let alone ask questions.

“That I was yours," Mark says. "That I loved you and that I was yours for the taking.”

Silence.

Heartbeats.

Donghyuck's brain cannot compute, and Mark's confidence wavers.

"So, yeah," the older says, quiet, but still staring right into the other's soul. "I assumed that you also..."

Without meaning to, Donghyuck reaches out,

In the moment before their bodies collide,

"I love you too," Donghyuck hears himself say.

There's a second,

Then Mark laughs,

They’re holding onto each other,

"I'll take all of you," Donghyuck whispers,

Mark pulls him closer, grinning,

And they're kissing,

And they're in love. 

 _They're in love._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this ride ~ It was short, but I do hope it was sweet hahah. As always, it would be nice to hear what you guys thought! 
> 
> If you like my style, here's more [markhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043414) and here's more [omegaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132345) ^^ 
> 
> ps: Renjun is all of us.


End file.
